What A Day
by harvest cleric
Summary: The Asakura twins have a busy day. From dawn to dusk. HaoXYoh, twincest, yaoi.


Hey mina-san! It's been a long time, hasn't it? Well This story is an RP my friend Black-Cat125 and I did. I rp-ed (role played) as the ever so sexy Hao-sama. And Black-Cat chan did the oh so kawaii Yoh-kun.

Alright enjoy!

Disclaimer: The Great Hiroyuki Takei-sensei owns Shaman King. Not I. A mere Yoh fanatic.

Oh by the way!! Out of the blue! I just got Utada Hikaru's new Exodus cd and it rocks so hard…. I mean it's good!

Enough of my babbling XD

Ok here it is!

What A Day

Yoh opened his eyes slowly, yawning widely as he rubbed his eyes. "Nnn..." He didn't look to his sides for Hao--but, he did try to get up; still half-awake.

Hao turned over putting his pillow over his head when he heard the alarm clock go off. "Argh..." It still didn't shut its useless noise. So he rose from his disturbed slumber and took the clock, to bash it against the wooden floor.

Yoh blinked before shaking his head. There went yet ANOTHER alarm clock. He'd have to buy another one when he went shopping. "Onii-chan..." Yoh shook him awake. "You should get up."

Hao ignored his brother for a minute to, yet again, destroy the other filthy contraption that was interrupting him from his "happy dreams".

Yoh sighed. "I'll make you coffee if you get up." He offered, smiling slightly. He knew that Hao wasn't a morning person, either. Well, neither was Yoh, but, that didn't mean he'd sleep in.

Hao tumbled back into bed; disregarding what his brother said. He didn't like the morning and the morning didn't like him either, so he just left it at that. Although he loved waking up to his brother's smiling face, he didn't, however, appreciate the rude intrusions.

Yoh frowned. This was always the hardest part of the day. If it wasn't waking up, it was getting Hao up. "Hao..." Yoh whined, poking at him. "Get up!"

Hao glared at his mirror image. What was so hard about leaving him alone? He needed his "beauty sleep" as he would call it. "Leave me alone" he said coldly. He didn't like being mean to his brother, but he didn't like to wake up, either.

Yoh blinked unflinchingly at the glare, but, sighed and shook his head. "If you're going to be like that, then, fine." He pouted.

At that, Yoh got up, leaving the room--it was clear that there was no way he'd get him up. He winced. Hao was being a bit cold, but, he supposed that it should have been expected, anyways.

Hao didn't bother trying to think of what he just did. All he wanted was sleep. Maybe later he'd apologize to him. Just after he got some z's.

Yoh sighed. Hao wasn't being a little cold--he was being really cold. But, then again, this was Hao--and, Hao did have a habit of acting really, really cold at times. He sat at the kitchen, peeling an orange quietly.

Hao turned over. Maybe he was a little... ok maybe not a little cold. If he didn't say SOMETHING to Yoh, it would have bothered him for the rest of the morning. So sleep wasn't an option here. He got up and yawned. He took a pillow and gently whacked Yoh in the head. "Ohayo..."

Yoh cringed and rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?" He asked, giving Hao a hurt look before going back to his orange.

"Did it hurt that much? Oh poor baby!" He sarcastically responded. He started the coffee machine and tied his hair back. He went in the room and opened the drawer to get glasses. He put them on and read the paper.

Yoh frowned and shook his head, merely glancing at Hao as he ate his 'breakfast'. If Hao was going to be that cold--well... Yoh could shrug it off. But if he was going to be so sarcastic...

He continued to stare at his brother, now poking at the food.

Hao noticed the stare and decided to ignore it. Sometimes Yoh had to grow up. Staring and now what? Poking? 'Yep there he goes...' he thought. He merely turned the page of the paper and continued to eat.

Yoh winced. This was getting uncomfortable.

"Hao..." He began. "Are you mad?" He had to ask. He felt like he did something wrong.

"Huh?" he lifted his head. "Mad at what?" he asked. Where was Yoh getting that at?

Yoh looked at Hao in a confused fashion. "...At me." He blinked.

He moved his attention back to his paper. "No" was all he said. No he wasn't mad. Just not a morning person.

Yoh frowned. "Oh." Hao was usually awake before Yoh, anyways; so, Yoh wouldn't know that he wasn't a morning person.

Hao sat up and got his coffee. he took a sip and quickly spit it out. "Blegh..." He never was good at making coffee. He got up. "I'm going to Starbucks"

Yoh blinked, and then smiled a little. "I can make you some coffee instead..." He tried offering again. Ok, so that last time was just if Hao got up. Oh well.

He turned his head. "Nah... I think I'll just get it myself". He didn't know why, but while he walked towards that door, he felt that he should've apologized. Maybe what he just said was a bit to harsh.

Yoh cringed. "A-Alright." Even though it took a lot to unnerve Yoh--Hao was different. Not even Anna was this cold to him.

He forced a smile. "I guess I'll see you later then, ne?"

Hao stopped. "Did you have plans right now? Because... you could come with me if you want, it's pretty cold though"

Yoh blinked. "Are you sure? You seem like you need some time alone." He shrugged. It was the truth.

"N-No it's alright. I just didn't assume you liked coffee or the cold so I figured..." He stammered. Why was he stammering? This was his brother!

Yoh paused before grinning.

"It's alright. I'll go if you want me to." He said, stepping out into the room, grabbing his jacket, and, joining Hao back in the living room again.

He managed to pull a small faint smile. He was acting weird... though he didn't know why. He opened the door and let Yoh go first. 'Maybe it's the weather...' he thought.

Yoh stepped outside cheerfully. "It's nice out here." He said, looking around and observing the winter weather

Hao walked along side him smiling secretly on how his younger twin was reacting to the weather.

Yoh looked at the snow quietly--enjoying how comforting the cold actually was. He didn't like the cold, usually--he preferred summer over winter, but, this was nice.

He looked at Hao--noticing his smile and blinking.

Hao saw his look and swiftly turned his head. 'Please let us almost be there' he thought. If he saw Yoh's face again, he'll burst. He was just too cute for him to handle.

Yoh looked up. "It'll be a while before we get there..." He said randomly. He didn't mind this, however.

He then turned his gaze to Hao again, frowning slightly. "Are you alright...?"

"Y-yea...yea.." He had to walk a little faster so he didn't catch his brother's gaze.

"Ah! Wait!"

Yoh picked up his pace, grabbing Hao's arm so he wouldn't lose track of him. He was already going a bit behind and, he didn't want to have to look for his brother if they accidentally separated.

Especially with that crowd of people ahead of them.

"Oh great" he stopped. "Humans... what could possibly attract their attention now?" he couldn't stand waiting and shoving them.

Yoh smiled slightly. "It's usually busy this time of year anyways, remember?"

Hao blinked. "Huh?" That's ALWAYS an excuse for them to block passages when busy shamans had somewhere to be. Like destroying mankind... or getting some coffee.

Yoh laughed. "It's going to be New Years soon." He pointed out--as if that explained everything.

Hao sighed. Those stupid humans celebrate EVERYTHING. "What's the point?" he scoffed.

Yoh grinned before taking the hand he had already grabbed and beginning to drag him through the streets. They weren't going to get anywhere if they just stood there.

He blinked. "Some of them are just visiting Japan anyways." He pointed out. "They want to visit their loved ones."

"Heh and block up traffic. Grr I'm getting annoyed..." He kept his temper inside. If he unleashed, Yoh would get upset and he doesn't want a repeat of this morning. He bit his lip. All he wanted was coffee. What were they looking at?

Yoh looked at Hao and frowned. "We're almost there."

"Thank Buddha...." He looked down at Yoh. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Yoh smiled slightly. "Ahh... nothing." He shrugged. He just didn't want Hao to hurt anyone.

Hao narrowed his eyes at the line of humans coming out of the store. He growled. Again he can't get what he wants because of THEM.

Yoh looked at Hao and cringed at his growl. "Do you want to find somewhere else to go? Starbucks is usually crowded."

He, again, tried to cool off. He wasn't going to kill today. No sad Yoh. He inhaled and exhaled. He gave Yoh a smile. "Do you know any good places?"

Yoh nodded cheerfully. "It's a little far from here, but, no one usually goes there..." He said as he smiled sheepishly; beginning to drag Hao away from the people.

"Oh ok then!" As long as there was no sign of people, he was fine. It was getting cold so he wanted something warm fast.

Yoh sighed in relief when they were away from all the people. No people meant no deaths.

He shivered slightly. It kept getting colder and colder...

Hao looked at Yoh with worry and stopped. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Yoh smiled and nodded, but, he continued to shiver. "I-I'm fine."

Hao caught his brother as he fell. "Kisa... I should have known it would have been too cold for him." He pulled him in a tight embrace. He used most of his Furyoku to warm him up.

Yoh continued to shake from the coldness he felt in the air, but, he snuggled into Hao's chest absent-mindedly to try to keep himself warm.

Hao looked at him. "Yoh..." He brought his lips to Yoh's blue mouth. Hoping that extra energy will give him some warmth.

Yoh sighed contently against Hao's mouth, and, his shakings became less and less violent.

Hao deepened the kiss to help his shaking brother; contemplating the whole day. He regret everything he did. Giving him a hard in the morning and making him worry. He wanted to help as much as could. Being the big brother, that was his job.

Yoh's eyes blinked open slightly, looking around before staring at Hao in slight surprise. "Onii-chan?" He mumbled weakly against the kiss.

Hao stopped and with tears in his eyes, embraced his brother. "I'm sorry... so sorry..." He said meekly.

Yoh blinked and attempted a small smile. "...About what?"

"This whole day... please forgive me Yoh..." he said. He never wanted any of this to happen. Even if all Yoh did was collapse because of the cold, Hao felt that he should have done something to help him.

Yoh snuggled against Hao's chest again, and, looked up at him. "But you didn't do anything." He frowned.

He sighed and pulled a smile. "Let's not worry about that anymore" He picked Yoh up. "Shall we go home, or do you want to go somewhere else?" Although he was pushing towards going home. He wanted to make sure that his other half was okay. However, Yoh might want to go somewhere else.

Yoh looked at Hao in a confused manner. "What about your coffee?" He had to ask.

Hao shook his head. "No matter. It's not important."

Yoh smiled slightly. "If you don't want it, but... I'll go where ever you want to go." He nodded. He didn't care at this point. He just wanted to be with Hao.

Hao smiled sheepishly and started to walk with Yoh in his arms. He laughed to himself because he was cradling him like a baby. He ignored the looks that he was getting although he did send some glares at them. All he wanted was Yoh to be safe and with him.

He looked up at the sun which was setting. He smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Yoh nodded and yawned, he was getting tired. "Yes, it is." He agreed.

He glanced at the decorated houses that they passed. He smirked. "You know, if we tried, I bet we can decorate our place a lot better than theirs.."

Yoh nodded, his eyes closing. "We can do it tomorrow if you want." He suggested; even though it was New Years.

They finally got to the apartment. Hao opened the door, turned on the lights and placed Yoh in bed. He turned the heat up a bit. He gently placed a soft, sweet kiss in Yoh's forehead. "Oyasumi Nasai, otouto..."

Yoh made himself comfortable under the covers, yawning one last time. "Oyasumi..." He murmured contently before letting sleep overtake him.

Hao figured Yoh wanted as much warmth that he could can get. So he fell on the couch and pulled a blanket over him and rested.

Yoh awoke in the middle of the night, moving a bit to absent-mindedly snuggle against Hao, but, finding no one there.

"...Onii-chan?" He blinked, looking around the room.

Hao turned around uncomfortably on the couch. he really hated that thing since it was leather and it squeaked.

"Onii-chan?" Yoh tried calling again before standing. Where would Hao have gone? He wasn't in the bed with him, and... that was a first.

He walked out of the room--making his way into the hallway.

Hao rose from the couch and went to sleep on the floor. It had to be better than that couch.

Yoh blinked as he walked into the living room and spotting Hao on the floor before scratching his head in a confused manner. Why wasn't he in the bed?

Well, whatever the reason--Yoh wasn't going to be able to sleep unless he was by his brother's side.

At that, Yoh joined him on the floor; snuggling close to him.

Hao opened his eyes slightly to find Yoh snuggled next to him. He smiled and snuggled, too.

Then thought. "Wait. Why are we on the floor if no one is on the bed?"

Yoh looked at Hao oddly. "Why weren't you in bed?"

"I thought you need the bed more than I did" He blinked.

Yoh shrugged. "I can't sleep without you there." He said seriously.

He gave Yoh a smile and ruffled his hair. "You're a kawaii one aren't you?"

Yoh blinked. "I am?"

"Hao pecked him on the cheek. "Of course if you're MY brother"

Yoh smiled sheepishly, then, blinked. "..Wait. Does that make you cute, too?" He cringed slightly at the thought. Hao wasn't exactly cute... another word fit him, anyways.

"Not cute..." he smirked nuzzling on his neck.

Yoh continued to blink, but, then grinned. "You're hot."

Hao smirked while unbuttoning Yoh's shirt. He opened it and started leaving butterfly kisses down his chest. "I can't hear you..."

Yoh awoke in the middle of the night, moving a bit to absent-mindedly snuggle against Hao, but, finding no one there.

"...Onii-chan?" He blinked, looking around the room.

Hao turned around uncomfortably on the couch. He really hated that thing since it was leather and it squeaked.

"Onii-chan?" Yoh tried calling again before standing. Where would Hao have gone? He wasn't in the bed with him, and... that was a first.

He walked out of the room--making his way into the hallway.

Hao rose from the couch and went to sleep on the floor. It had to be better than that couch.

Yoh blinked as he walked into the living room and spotting Hao on the floor before scratching his head in a confused manner. Why wasn't he in the bed?

Well, whatever the reason--Yoh wasn't going to be able to sleep unless he was by his brother's side.

At that, Yoh joined him on the floor; snuggling close to him.

Hao opened his eyes slighty to find Yoh snuggled next to him. He smiled and snuggled, too.

Then thought. "Wait. Why are we on the floor if no one is on the bed?"

Yoh looked at Hao oddly. "Why weren't you in bed?"

"I thought you need the bed more than I did" He blinked.

Yoh shrugged. "I can't sleep without you there." He said seriously.

He gave Yoh a smile and ruffled his hair. "You're a kawaii one aren't you?"

Yoh blinked. "I am?"

"Hao pecked him on the cheek. "Of course if your MY brother"

Yoh smiled sheepishly, then, blinked. "..Wait. Does that make you cute, too?" He cringed slightly at the thought. Hao wasn't exactly cute... another word fit him, anyways.

"Not cute..." he smirked nuzzling on his neck.

Yoh continued to blink, but, then grinned. "You're hot."

A/N: takes out box It's Imagination Time!

"Alright.... we didn't get any sleep did we?" He pulled Yoh closer. "I hope you got your warmth otouto.... I love you..."

"Mmm..." Yoh mumbled groggily, but, he grinned. "You gave me my warmth." He said simply. "I... love you too." He said as his grip on Hao tightened.

Hao stayed awake to make sure his brother fell asleep before him.

Yoh yawned sleepily one last time before finally falling asleep.

Hao finally closed his eyes and leaned his head on Yoh's.

Then something woke him up.

"Yoh?"

No response from Yoh--he was in too deep of sleep. And he really didn't want to be interrupted from his dream.

Hao didn't want to wake him up but there was some unfinished buisness he had to take care of.

"Wha--" Yoh opened an eye sleepily, and, rubbed his other closed eye. "Onii-chan? What is it?"

Hao lifted that blasted leather couch and threw it out the window. "Ha!" He smiled.

Yoh's eyes widened. "What the?! Onii-chan! Why'd you do that!" He said as he looked out the window.

"It was bothering me. Too much squeaking. And aren't I glad that this is an anime or else that couch would have not made it through that window. o" he explained.

Yoh looked at Hao before grinning slightly. "A-Ah.."

"Now then!" He turned around and plopped on the floor to snuggle against his baby brother. "Nighty night"

Yoh snuggled as well, but, he kept staring at the window. "G-Good night..."

**Wow! What a day they had! Oh well it's all in an Asakura day. We had fun playing this and we hope you have fun reading this!**

Thank you for reading!

Ja na!

Keiko


End file.
